Feel Only For Me
by ILoveMaids
Summary: A member of Team 7 dies. *Ahem, the female.* One of them is distraught and the other can't help but feel jealous. So he does what any other male in his position would do...MAKE HIM HIS! Muahahahah! Attempt at fluff. ATTEMPT. Lemon. Oneshot. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Character Death. SasuNaru. A bit OOC.


**Hey Everyone! I'm back with more SasuNaru goodness! :D I felt like writing this, randomly, after having a lack of inspiration for a while. I tried to make this a bit sweet, ya know? Instead of having them rip each other's clothes off and fuck each other like animals...which I'm sure not too many of you would've minded anyhow. ;D So, please enjoy! And REVIEW! I can't tell you how motivated I get when I see positive responses!**

**WARNINGS: Character death, lemon, yaoi, BoyxBoy**

**Pairing: SasuNaru.**

Blach. Normal talk.

_Blach. _Memory.

* * *

A bright blue sky could be seen on this day, with random fluffy white clouds occasionally occurring. Beautiful sunlight filled the emerald forest and illuminated everything in its path, causing some objects to cast a very large shadow. A gentle breeze shook newborn leaves which swayed a bit before slowly rocking down to the soft yet damp earth. Birds flew overhead, chirping as they twirled while performing a magical yet sensual dance in the air. Animals went about doing what ever it was that they needed to do in order to survive.

All was calm in the surrounding nature, but it's calm aura seemed to taunt the lonesome figure whom was sitting criss cross while leaning against a sturdy tree. The shade of the tree only served to darken the youth's features, as he stared at the sky with glazed azure eyes. A soft yet haunting melody left his plump pink lips as tan yet nimble fingers subconsciously twirled a blade of grass. He felt his eyelids flutter shut and he allowed a heavy sigh to escape his lips before he resumed his humming.

It seemed as if nature refused to sympathize with his pain, since this bright and sunny day did not reflect the darkness in his heart. It had not even been more than 5 hours since one of his closest friends, team-mate, and long time crush, had passed away. He would never hear her laugh again, never have to endure another one of her painful yet affectionate punches, never have to watch as she flaunted all over their other team-mate. As painful as it was to endure the pain in his heart when he had to watch such scenes, he couldn't help but think that he'd give anything to experience that shallow kind of pain instead of this deeply rooted agony.

Naruto could feel the ticklish sensation as a lock of his blond hair was sweeped over his eyes. But it was only a temporary distraction since he almost immediately resumed his depressing thoughts. The event that had caused all of this was still fresh in his mind.

_"Whoo! We successfully delivered the scroll" Naruto couldn't help the grin on his face. They had completed their mission and nothing felt better than knowing that they were successful. _

_"Ne, Sakura-Chan, let's go get ramen to celebrate!" He yelled as he began dancing around. He glanced over towards his crush only to see her sneaking ,what she thought were covert glances, towards Sasuke. _

_"Ne, Sasuke-Kun, what do you think?" She hopefully looked up at him. Maybe completing the mission would put him in better spirits and hopefully garner his agreement._

_"Eeh, Sakura- Chan why does he have to go?" Naruto whined. His lips formed a pout while his arms crossed over his chest. Could Sakura not understand that he wanted to spend some time with just her?"_

_"Shut up baka!" Sakura yelled in anger as she brought a heavy fist down onto Naruto's head. He let out a yelp tinged with surprise and pain as he started to rub the sore spot on top of his head._

_"Tch as if I have time for that." The raven haired boy muttered as he started to walk past them. Sakura felt her eyes following him, briefly catching a whiff of the scent that belonged solely to Sasuke, as her thin lips frowned. _

_They were all so caught up in their debate that they didn't even noticed the crazed shinobi who was coming their was a tall man, with olive toned skin. His eyes were a deep brown, but the color wasn't even noticeable since his eyes were covered in a thin layer of what appeared to be a reddish film. He did not have any visible marking of what village he belonged to, but the weapons he carried marked him as a shinobi. A sinister smirk grew on his face as he came incredibly close to the two youngsters who were still unaware of him. Apparently the third, the black-haired boy, had already raised two strong and scarred hands to the closest one in front of him, the girl, and forcibly wrapped them around a pale yet smooth neck._

_"SAKURA- CHAN" Naruto yelled in distress as he finally noticed the dangerous shinobi who now had his hands wrapped around her throat. Panic grew in his heart and he didn't know what to do. He reached a trembling hand down, only to find that he no longer had any kunais, or anything for that matter. He had used up all of his weapons on the mission that was just completed. A cracked sob was heard and the panicked blond snapped his head up in time to see emerald-green eyes swirling with fear, acceptance, and eyes connected for a second before he heard a sickening sound._

_Crack._

After that, Kakashi Sensei and others had shown up and had immediately removed the stunned blond from the spot. He had no idea what was being done to her, since her funeral was determined to be held tomorrow. Another sigh left the blond's lips.

What was he do? It had been hours, yet the blond couldn't find it in himself to react. A thousand different emotions where whirring around in his heart, and yet he didn't know which one to express? What was he supposed to do? Lash out in anger, destroying everything in his path? Break down and allow himself to be consumed by the sorrow? And he couldn't even exact revenge even if he wanted to. That shinobi had already been taken care of. So what was he to do? For now, all he could was stare at the sky, and think of all the things he could have done. Maybe if he had reacted differently. Maybe if he hadn't brought up ramen. Maybe she would still be breathing.

Naruto was so absorbed n his thoughts, that for the second time that day, he didn't notice another figure approaching him.

"I heard what happened." A smooth voice broke the blond's stupor, and caused the latter to immediately crouch in a fighting stance. Azure scanned the area before finally landing upon a stoic figure. Sasuke stood a few feet away from Naruto, with his h ands in his pockets and a chillingly expressionless face.

Naruto relaxed his stance and stood straight but he didn't reply to Sasuke. What was there to say?

"Aren't you supposed to be crying?" The raven inquired. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing." The blond responded in a gruff voice.

The raven nodded his head once before coming closer to Naruto. He raised a pale hand and his ice-cold fingers brushed across the warmth of the blond's cheeks. "Does it hurt?" He whispered. Onyx eyes stared into azure eyes that where processing emotions so quickly that he couldn't pin point any of them. "OF course." The blond mumbled. "I loved her." Onyx eyes flashed in anger and Sasuke raised both of his hands and laid them on either side of the blond's cheeks. He applied pressure, gently squeezing Naruto's cheeks, and brought the blond's face closer to his. "Why? Why do you feel anything for her? Why can't you feel only for me?" He whispered, pain laced with his words. Naruto's eyes flashed in confusion and he raised his hands, wrapping them around Sasuke's wrists. "I, I don't understand what you're saying." He stuttered as he attempted to pull the other boy's hands away from his face.

Sasuke allowed his hands to be pulled away, only so he could push the blond against the tree behind him, and he raised Naruto's hands above his head, and held them down against the tree with one strong pale hand. The blond's eyes were tinged with fear. What was going on? This wasn't the Sasuke he knew. "Ever since you saw her, your world has revolved around her. Every thought, every action, everything you did was somehow connected to her. Why? What do I have to do," The raven lowered his head so that their cheeks touched, "In order to get you to notice me?" He whispered into the blond's ear.

Naruto felt his body stiffen. What was Sasuke going on about? Did he not realize that their team-mate had just _died? _"Sasuke, this isn't the time for this nonsense," Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence, since they were muffled by a pair of cold thin lips pressed against his. At first, he didn't know what to do. Kami-Sama, why didn't he know what to do at all today?

He was snapped out of his musings by the feel of lips pressing more urgently against his. A warm tongue licked against his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and in his shock, Naruto instantly parted his lips. Immediately, Sasuke's tongue slithered its way into the warm cavern, licking and tasting every orifice it could reach. Naruto felt a weird sensation building in the pit of his stomach. Before he could analyze it, Sasuke gently nipped at his bottom lip, attempting to get the blond to respond.

Naruto, still frozen in shock, couldn't move a muscle. This wasn't right. Their team-mate had just died, not even a day ago for Kami-Sama's sake, and instead of mourning her death, her team mates were doing something unimaginable. They were making out? Or rather Naruto was being kissed, this wasn't right. He had to stop this. Sensing what the blond was about to say, Sasuke broke their kiss, and touched his forehead to Naruto's. "Please." He brokenly whispered. Onyx eyes were begging the blond to give him this opportunity, to give him this one chance. A refusal bubbled to the blond's lips but the words died when he noticed just how much Sasuke wanted this. Naruto had already failed to save one of his friends, how could he fail another?

With resignation in his mind, Naruto nodded once in agreement, still unable to fully comprehend what was going on, and Sasuke's eyelids fluttered shut in relief, before he let go of the blond's hands and maneuvered one hand to the back of Naruto's head and the other to the blond's back. He tilted the blond's head towards him, and placed his lips upon the other's in a sweet embrace.

For a while, their lips simply molded together, Sasuke wasn't in any rush. Especially since this was perhaps the only chance he'd have to ravish the blond. After a while, Sasuke licked the blond's lower lip and teasingly snuck his way into the other's mouth. Their lips wrapped around each other, massaging, not fighting for dominance, but rather enjoying the moment.

A small moan escaped Naruto's lips. He had never been kissed like this before. He had never kissed anyone in his life. But even without experience, he knew that this was different from typical kisses. It wasn't purely lust. He could feel his partner's emotions, the love, the desire, the affection, and it scared him. He no longer knew how he felt. About any of this. And trying to figure it all out while also trying to partake in this sensual connection between him and Sasuke, was causing him a major headache.

Sasuke could feel the blond's distress, and it didn't please him. He once again broke their kiss. "Don't think. Just feel. Feel how much I love you." He huskily whispered. He felt rather than saw the blond's surprise. A smirk made its way onto his handsome face as he let go of his blond. Naruto looked at him in confusion but let out a small yelp when his back made contact with warm yet prickly grass. Sasuke hovered over him, a smirk etched on his beautiful yet handsome face as he leaned down and once again connected their lips.

Naruto stopped thinking, and simply allowed himself to feel. He could figure this all out later when he wasn't being pleasured by, well, he wasn;t quite sure what Sasuke was to him now. But he could figure that out later as well.

Naruto moaned into the kiss and wrapped his tan arms around Sasuke's neck. He pulled the raven down closer to him, enjoying the spark of pleasure in the pit of his stomach when their clothed erections made contact. Sasuke groaned into Naruto's mouth and shifted his attention from the blond's lips to his neck.

He kissed and sucked Naruto neck, enjoying the soft moans and mewls his lover would make. Sasuke's tongue trailed a path up Naruto's neck, before it found its way to the area where neck and jaw connect. He licked and hearing the particularly loud moan his lover made, went to sucking on that particular spot. The sound the blond made went straight to his cock.

Naruto's eyes were closed in pleasure. He didn't think this would be so pleasurable, especially when Sasuke sucked on that particular spot, it sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it. A whine left his lips when he no longer felt lips on his skin, but they were almost immediately once again on his skin, accompanied by warmth and a slight breeze. He cracked an eye open and noticed that his shirt had been removed. When the hell had that happened?

Sasuke smirked at his lover's surprise and began leaving a trail of hot kisses all over the blond's tan chest and stomach. The heat against his lips felt amazing, and he could feel the blond's muscles flex when his lips made contact. Naruto squirmed underneath, drowning in the sensation of Sasuke's lips. Breathy moans left his plump lips, swollen by the amount of kissing they had done. Sasuke swirled his tongue in the blond's bellybutton, and almost immediately the blond thrusted his hips up. The raven gently nipped at the skin next to his lover's bellybutton and kissed his way back up to the two very neglected caramel buds.

Naruto couldn't stop moaning from the pleasure he was feeling. Suddenly, a hot muscle wrapped around one of his very sensitive buds, and the blond almost came from the pleasure. A guttural moan left his lips and tan fingers made their way into the raven's hair, pushing down in order to feel more. He felt Sasuke's lips curve around his skin, sending a tingle through him, and the raven resumed his ministrations.

Pale fingers glided across the hot stomach and chest of his lover as they made their way towards a neglected bud. Sasuke gently flicked the bud currently not in his mouth, causing his lover to yelp, and he began massaging. After a while, Sasuke switched, and the moans leaving the blond's mouth wanted to make him lose control, but he didn't. He'd been waiting too damn long for this and he wasn't going to screw it up by rushing.

When he gently nipped the bud in his mouth, Sasuke felt Naruto's hips buck against him and he decided that he need to speed this up. With a final pop, his lips left the puckered buds and made his way down to Naruto's crotch. With one swift movement, he ripped the jeans off of Naruto and licked his lips at the sight before him.

With flushed red cheeks, glazed azure eyes that were half-open, and the darkening hickeys over the blond's chest and stomach, Sasuke couldn't help the painful twitch his cock gave. He wanted to whip his member out and ruthlessly slam into the blond's entrance but he couldn't do that right now. Damn it.

The look full of lust and desire in Sasuke's eyes as they stared as his body caused a whimper to leave Naruto's lips. That look was increasing that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and caused him to rub his thighs together,eliciting a delightful moan as his erection rubbed against the soft fabric of his boxers.

That sound snapped Sasuke out of his trance and he glanced at his lover's cock, which twitched, he smirked as he lowered his head and teasingly licked the head of Naruto's clothed cock. He felt the gasp leave his lover's lips and without further ado, ripped the boxers open, causing a beautiful cock that was red at the tip to spring forth. A groan erupted from the Uchiha's throat at the site, and he quickly began. He licked the underside of his lover's cock, paying special attention to the bulging veins, he licked the pre cum that was leaking out and gave a quick suck on the slit before he took the member into his warm mouth.

A pleasured scream was heard as the blond thrust his hips upward, but were almost immediately held down by strong hands. Naruto squirmed and whimpered at the feeling. Kami- Sama, he's masturbated before but, oh Kami, it never felt anything like this. He felt Sasuke going faster and he raised himself up on his elbows in order to watch. His lover's cheeks were hollowed, and a thin sheen of sweat could be seen, Sasuke looked up and onyx eyes connected with azure eyes, and Sasuke swirled his tongue around the head before giving a particularly strong suck. Combined with the intense look Sasuke was giving him, and the amazing feeling, a a loud scream/moan erupted from the bottom of Naruto's stomach, as white starts exploded in his vision, he arched his back and felt his seed erupt from his cock. Sasuke swallowed it all, and sucked Naruto dry. He loved the taste. It was a bit bitter, yet sweet. And the fact that it came from Naruto** (1) **made it delicious.

Naruto collapsed onto his back, and heavy pants could be heard. He felt so blissful that he didn't feel a pale finger massage his puckered entrance before slowly sliding in. He didn't feel it pumping in and out slowly, and he didn't even notice that a second finger was added.

Sasuke felt himself moaning as he watched his lover pant in bliss, he continued pumping both of his fingers, which the blond had yet to notice, he began scissoring them, in order to stretch the tight canal. After what he felt was sufficient stretching, Sasuke removed his fingers and also all of his clothing. He lifted one of Naruto's strong and tan legs onto his shoulder as he carefully aligned his throbbing cock with Naruto's pink entrance. He squeezed the other's hips, in order to gain his attention. The blond looked at him with hooded eyes, but once he noticed the question in his lover's eyes, his widened in panic before he relaxed and nodded a yes. Sasuke felt a small smile tug at his lips. He leaned down and lathered the blond in affectionate kisses as he slowly pushed his member into the tight orifice. He couldn't help the groan that left his lips as he entered.

Naruto whimpered in pain as he felt Sasuke's huge member thrusting into him. He felt as if he was being torn into two. Once Sasuke was fully sheathed, the raven captured the blond's lips in a sweet kiss, and waited for the other's signal. Naruto was so tight, even after the stretching and it was taking all of his will power in order to stay still. After a while, Naruto was no longer in pain and emitted a small sound, and Sasuke knew that he was ready.

Slowly, Sasuke began thrusting in and out of the blond, aware of the slight discomfort the blond felt. He aimed his thrusts, looking for that one spot, and when Naruto screamed in pleasure, a smirk etched onto his face. Sasuke grunted in effort as he ruthlessly slammed in and out of the blond's tight ass, always hitting that one spot that was driving his blond lover insane.

"More...Aaaah..More...Sa,ske" The blond moan/screamed. The sound of his name leaving those plump lips nearly drove Sasuke crazy. He began slamming even harder into the bond, enjoying the delicious screams from his lover. "Say. My. Name." He grunted as he entirely pulled out, before slamming back in. Naruto eyes rolled back at the pleasure. "Sasuke. Saa, Saasuke, Harder.." He moaned as he wrapped his legs around the raven. This caused a new angle and they both moaned when Sasuke could go in deeper. Sasuke's name left the blond's lips in almost a chant as he continued making love to him. Feeling a coil in the pit of his stomach, Sasuke knew he was close. He reached down a pale hand and began pumping his lover's cock. After a few quick pumps, Naruto screamed as he came again, his seed spreading across his stomach and Sasuke's chest. The ecstasy on the blond's face and the muscles tightening around Sasuke's cock caused him to reach his peak, with a loud groan, he emptied his seed into his lover's tight ass, which was milking him for all that he was worth.

With another loud groan, Sasuke collapsed onto his lover, who immediately wrapped his tan arms around him. They both laid there panting heavily, covered in sweat, and coming down from their high. Naruto enjoyed the weight of Sasuke on him, it was comforting in a way. He ran his fingers through inky and silky locks as he hummed a peaceful tune. A sound escaped Sasuke's lips and Naruto couldn't hear what was said. "What?" He asked with a confused yet blissful expression. Sasuke lifted his head and stared into the azure eyes that had caught him in their spell.

"I love you." He stated.

Naruto felt himself stiffen. "I d-" He was yet again interrupted by Sasuke. "You don't have to know. I will spend every day of the rest of my life trying to make you fall in love with me. Because I love you. And that will never change."

* * *

**Ne, I hoped you enjoyed it!:D And sorry about any kind of errors and what not. I was going to say something about the story but I forgot...so maybe someone will notice and let me know. Oh well!**

**(1)- OMFG I MADE A PUN!**

**Please review, I genuinely love hearing feedback from you guys :3**


End file.
